I Know Where I Belong
by londsay
Summary: What happens when Hermione is told to stay behind when the others go to fight Voldemort? Just a short one chapter thing


All right, this is my first story, and I'm all up for constructive criticism.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the part of the story that I made up.  
Review if you want :)  
This story did sound better in my head, but oh well. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I Know Where I Belong  
**  
Only seven o'clock and it appeared that she was winding down for the night, but she knew better. Hermione sat at her desk in her room writing what appeared to be a note to her parents. She was writing exceptionally fast, apparently rushing to finish what she was writing. As she was finishing signing her name two loud consecutive cracks filled her room, but Hermione did not flinch in the slightest, she was expecting this. Her two best friends came over and greeted her.

"Harry, it's good to see you." Hermione said as she gave her friend a hug.

"You too Hermione. It's been awhile since I've last had any real human contact, you know the Dursleys." As Harry said this Hermione had a chance to look him over. He looked just the same, seeing as it's only been a month since they last saw each other. Only, this time Harry looked a bit agitated about something, very nervous indeed. After she greeted Ron and gave him a hug also, which lasted a few seconds longer than her hug with Harry, she noticed that Ron looked nervous also. Hermione thought they looked like two children that had done something bad and had to confess what they did to their parents. It was too comical; a slight smile touched her lips.

As Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something to the two boys, or, should she say young men, Harry interrupted her. "Hermione, we need to talk to you."

Here it comes thought Hermione.

Harry continued, "I've already had my birthday and I'm now 17, thank you for the card and the gift by the way." A smile and a nod from Hermione was the response Harry got, he was grateful, not being interrupted would make this easier. "So that means that in the wizard world I am now of legal age, and also the spell is no longer in affect, I am not protected while I am at the Dursley's. That means that I no longer have to stay there, so I think that now is the best time for me to start finding the horcruxes." At this point Hermione noticed that both Harry and Ron both started to fidget, a nervous habit of course. Harry started again, "I told you at the end of last school year that I was not going to return to Hogwarts, do you remember?"

"Yes of course I do, please continue." Hermione just wanted Harry to get to the point.

"Well," said Harry, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts because I must find the horcruxes. Ron and I are leaving tonight, after we leave here. And we both think-"

"Hey!" The first time Ron had spoken in awhile, and he looked indignant.

"Alright, alright, I think that you shouldn't come with us. You belong at Hogwarts, learning and getting too smart for your own good. It's going to be dangerous; if we manage to stay alive you aren't going to be able to do anything that you really want to with only your O.W.L's. For what you want to do you need your N.E.W.T's, it's a lot of work, but it's what you do, it's what you need. You belong at Hogwarts." Harry looked relived once he finally finished saying that, although, his nervousness was now replaced with anxiousness. What was Hermione going to say, she did know some pretty good hexes, she might force them to see it her way.

Hermione let Harry finish talking without interrupting, she knew what he was going to say, and she knew what she was going to say too. "No Harry, you're wrong, both you and Ron are wrong. I don't belong at Hogwarts. There's something more. Some things mean more than education. Friendship. I belong beside my friends; I belong beside you and Ron, fighting for what is right. What good is an education if you can't use it? I'm not pure blood, why would Voldemort want to keep me around? We need to fight so that others have a chance at getting an education. I'm not turning back on you and Ron, Harry. I know where I belong, I belong by your side. And plus," Hermione pointed, and let her gaze fall beside a pack leaning against her desk. "I've already packed."

Deep down Harry knew that it was a long shot getting Hermione to stay, but everything she said made it easier to accept the fact that she knew what danger was in store and that she acknowledged it, and was willing to stick by her friends.

Ron leaned over a whispered in Harry's ear, "Told you it was useless, mate."


End file.
